Active grille systems have been developed which implement a frame having movable vanes capable of rotating between an open position and a closed position in order to selectively block or allow air flow into an engine compartment. During engine start-up the vanes can be closed in order to prevent outside air from flowing into the engine compartment and cooling the components of the engine, at least until the engine has reached optimal operating temperatures. Then once the desired engine temperature has been reached, the vanes can be opened or adjusted to allow air to flow through the engine compartment and cool the engine in order to help prevent the engine from becoming too hot.
One key element in an active grille system is the vane, which is sometimes referred to as a louver or flap, which opens and closes. All vanes today are a single material thickness and are designed to provide some degree of bending and some degree of torsional stiffness. In order to get the proper structure of the vane, a large amount of material is required, however this can cause the vane to be too large and block the critical airflow to the cooling modules due to the vane thickness. It is desirable to create a vane used in combination with an active grille system that uses less material and provides a thinner vane, while meeting the requirements of high bending strength and torsional stiffness.